


Perfect Stranger

by jihooniechingu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, M/M, New Year's Eve, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihooniechingu/pseuds/jihooniechingu
Summary: “Jihoon-ssi, maaf, aku harus mengatakan ini. Tapi kita baru saja bertemu, aku bahkan gak tau apa-apa tentang dirimu. Maaf, tapi aku akan pulang sendiri saja.”Malam tahun baru menjadi sangat aneh saat Soonyoung meninggalkan handphone di studio tari dan kemunculan lelaki mungil berkupluk hitam yang menawarkan diri ingin mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 1





	Perfect Stranger

Pukul sepuluh lewat tujuh malam hari di tanggal tiga puluh satu bulan Desember seorang pria berperawakan tinggi yang memakai berlapis-lapis pakaian hangat sedang berjalan sambil melamun kala itu. _Long padding_ dan _hoodie_ bulu tebal hitamnya berhasil menghangatkan malam yang super dingin.

Kota Seoul di malam tahun baru sangat amat ramai. Soonyoung baru saja pulang kerja dan berniat berjalan kaki santai sebentar menyusuri Sungai Han hanya untuk melepas penat. Dia capek, dan dia rasa akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan membuat dirinya lebih stres daripada hari-hari biasa.

 _Kemana kaki ini berjalan, jika aku bertemu dengan seseorang, aku akan coba untuk mengikuti alurnya..._ celetuk Soonyoung dalam hati.

Soonyoung berjalan sambil mengawasi sekelilingnya. Di sana ada sepasang muda mudi bergandengan tangan sambil sesekali tertawa. Di ujung jalan sana juga ada sepasang kekasih yang saling merangkul satu sama lain. Ada juga satu keluarga kecil bersama dengan kedua anak mereka sedang foto. Ah, bahagianya mereka.

Soonyoung saat ini hanya ingin satu; dia ingin bahagia seperti yang orang lain rasakan.

Lalu Soonyoung memilih untuk beristirahat sebentar bersandar di pagar jalan. Dia merogoh kantung _long padding_ dan mengambil ponselnya. Beberapa pesan yang tidak ia baca adalah pesan dari grup kelas tarinya yang isinya pasti hanya lelucon grup. _But still, no new messages._ Yah, indah sekali, ya, malam ini.

Saat sedang mencoba untuk memulai percakapan di aplikasi pesan dengan keluarganya, Soonyoung menyadari seseorang telah berada di samping kanannya. Sejujurnya Soonyoung sedikit kaget, apakah dia _random_ memilih tempat di samping dirinya atau apakah dia kenal dengan Soonyoung sehingga dia memilih untuk bersender juga, entahlah. Setelah dilihat-lihat, memang orang ini _stranger_ alias Soonyoung tidak kenal dengannya.

“Dingin ya, malam ini?” lelaki di sampingnya memulai percakapan. Soonyoung melirik pelan, memastikan lagi-lagi bahwa orang ini memang sedang berbicara padanya.

“Ah, ya, begitulah,” jawab Soonyoung.

Lelaki itu menengok. “Maaf, saya tiba-tiba sekali.”

Lelaki di sampingnya lebih pendek dibanding Soonyoung. Rambutnya gelap, tertutup oleh kupluk hitam bertuliskan _onehunnnit_. Di malam yang menurut Soonyoung super dingin ini, dia hanya memakai apa yang terlihat seperti sweater tipis dan _long padding_ yang bahkan sepertinya kalau dipakai oleh Soonyoung dia masih bisa merasa kedinginan. Belum lagi alas kaki yang dipakai. Normalkah jika di malam tahun baru ini seseorang memakai slipper? Yah, walaupun itu slipper hangat, sih...

“Gak masalah,” Soonyoung berdehem pelan. “Malam tahun baru memang lebih dingin daripada malam biasanya.”

“Saya rasa juga begitu.”

“Mmhm.”

Soonyoung tidak melewatkan kesempatan setelahnya untuk mengamati lelaki ini. Dilihat dari samping, wajahnya cukup tampan. Tidak ada tas atau barang apapun yang dia bawa saat itu, _at least_ , mungkin cuma ponsel dan dompet saja di kantong jaketnya. Apakah dia mahasiswa? Karena sepertinya dia masih sangat muda. Atau sudah kerja, ya? Tapi dia tidak terlihat suntuk.

“Kamu ke sini untuk menunggu kembang api?” tanyanya.

“Ah, itu. Enggak, sih,” Soonyoung menunduk lalu melihat layar ponsel, pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh dua. “Cuma ingin jalan aja.”

“Habis lembur?”

Soonyoung dengan cepat menoleh. “Lho, kok tau? Aku memangnya kelihatan seperti apa?”

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil. “Seperti suntuk sekali.”

“Wah, kamu benar-benar sok tau.”

Soonyoung balas tersenyum. Seumur hidupnya tidak ada yang pernah mencoba untuk berkenalan langsung dengannya, selalu Soonyoung yang pertama kali mengenalkan diri. Rasanya aneh. Lelaki di depannya ini adalah orang yang dia tidak kenal sama sekali, kenapa dia memilih Soonyoung untuk diajak berbicara? Oh, mungkin karena semua orang di sini sudah memiliki pasangan, ya.

“Saya Jihoon. Maaf kalau saya terdengar seperti sok tau.”

Jihoon mendongak dan mengulurkan tangannya. Soonyoung buru-buru memasukkan ponsel ke dalam kantongnya lalu menjabat tangan Jihoon. Tangannya mungil dan putih sekali, setengah dari tangannya tenggelam dalam sweater tipisnya yang menyembul keluar.

“Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung.”

Aneh sekali, pikir Soonyoung. Aneh sekali karena baru saja tadi dia sempat menyeletuk dalam hati apabila hari ini dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang. Apakah Tuhan mendengar apa yang dia gumamkan tadi?

“Jadi, Jihoon-ssi, apa kamu habis lembur juga?”

Semakin malam, banyak pasangan yang menempati spot kosong di samping mereka. Ada tiga pasangan kekasih yang berada di sekitar mereka berdua dan rasanya Soonyoung tidak menyukainya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat itu. Jihoon otomatis mengikuti.

“Oh, enggak. Saya ke sini untuk melihat kembang api.” Kedua tangannya telah masuk ke kantong jaket. Celana training yang Jihoon kenakan juga sepertinya terlihat sangat tipis. Apa orang ini kebal dingin, ya? Soonyoung masih mempertanyakan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

“Masih lama, kira-kira satu setengah jam lagi.”

“Iya. Saya sudah biasa menunggu perayaan kembang api di sini tiap tahun.”

“Begitu, ya?”

“Iya.”

Lalu hening. Angin malam menerpa lebih kencang daripada biasanya.

Hari ini belum ada tanda-tanda salju turun. Padahal Soonyoung menantikan salju turun malam ini. Rasanya aneh kalau malam tahun baru tidak ada salju yang turun.

Soonyoung sesekali melirik kaki Jihoon di sampingnya. “Kamu pakai slipper di malam hari begini, memang gak merasa kedinginan?”

“Hm?”

“Aduh, maaf, aku keceplosan. Aku tadinya cuma bertanya dalam hati, haha. Aku lihat kamu pakai slipper di musim dingin begini,” ujar Soonyoung malu. Tangan kanannya menggaruk sesuatu di kepala walaupun rasa-rasanya tidak gatal.

Jihoon menunduk melihat kakinya sambil masih berjalan santai. “Oh, ini. Inipun saya sudah biasa. Gak masalah, saya menyukainya.”

Soonyoung melirik dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. “Oh, begitu.”

“Tapi pertanyaan itu memang sering ditanyakan oleh orang banyak.”

“Tentang slipper?”

“Mmhm. Aku pakai slipper juga karena nyaman. Lagipula ini hangat. Mau mencoba?”

Soonyoung buru-buru menolak dengan mengeluarkan tangannya dan melipat di depan dadanya membentuk huruf X. Mengapa dia harus mencoba slipper milik orang yang baru dia kenal seperti ini? Lagipula ini dingin sekali, mana mungkin Soonyoung melepas sepatu sneakers hitam kesayangannya sekarang juga?

“Oh, gak usah, terima kasih,” kata Soonyoung cepat lalu melanjutkan, “ini sangat dingin dan aku gak mau seseorang jadi mati membeku hanya karena aku mencoba slippernya.”

“Pfff, hahahahahaha,” tiba-tiba saja Jihoon tertawa.

Wah, orang ini kenapa tertawa, jadi imut sekali.

Soonyoung mendapati dirinya mengamati Jihoon lagi untuk yang kedua kali. Lelaki di sampingnya ini sedang tertawa, dan Soonyoung refleks tersenyum lebar. Mata Jihoon hilang seiring tawanya. Giginya yang rapih terlihat indah, Soonyoung juga melihat ada taring kecil di bawah sana.

 _'Ah, mana mungkin aku sampai memperhatikan sedetail itu?'_ Soonyoung masih menyangkal dirinya diam-diam melihat secuil detail dari orang ini.

“Soonyoung-ssi, kamu sedang mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana, ya?”

“Ha?” Soonyoung mengernyitkan kedua matanya.

“Kamu dan _jokes_ mu sangat aneh, saya sampai tertawa,” jawab Jihoon di sela-sela tawanya. Jihoon sampai harus memegang perutnya karena sakit.

_Ddrrrt. Ddrrrt. Ddrrrt._

Ponsel Soonyoung bergetar. Soonyoung merogoh saku dan membuka ponselnya. Jihoon yang ada di sampingnya mendadak jadi diam.

“Ini ku angkat dulu, ya.”

“Ok.”

Soonyoung melihat layar ponsel sekali lagi dan membaca tulisan 'Wonwoo' di sana.

“Halo.”

_“Ya, Soonyoung! Kamu kukirim pesan dari tadi apa kamu gak baca?!”_

Soonyoung melihat layar ponselnya lagi dan menemukan pesan dari Wonwoo yang jumlahnya belasan.

“Oh, memang iya, ya? Maaf, aku gak buka ponselku lagi tadi. Ada apa, sih?”

_“Kamu di mana? Jun mencarimu dari tadi karena dompetmu ketinggalan. Sebentar, aku rasa kamu gak sadar juga, ya?”_

Soonyoung tiba-tiba panik. Jihoon di sampingnya juga sedikit kaget karena melihat Soonyoung buru-buru dan acak-acakan membuka tas _backpack_ biru _navy_ miliknya.

“Astaga, Won! Aku benar-benar lupa!”

 _“Hh. Kamu dan kepikunanmu yang lain,”_ Wonwoo mengeluh, _“Jun sudah menelponmu tadi, kurasa kamu juga gak lihat ponselmu entah sejak kapan.”_

Soonyoung semakin panik ketika mengetahui dia tidak memegang uang sepeserpun dan kartu Tmoney juga tertinggal di dompetnya. Dirinya sudah membayangkan akan berjalan kaki selama satu setengah jam hingga sampai ke apartemennya. Menyedihkan.

_“Jun gak bisa kasih dompetmu malam ini. Ingat, kan, dia ada janji dengan Hao?”_

Soonyoung mendengus kesal. Di malam tahun baru begini kenapa dirinya begitu teledor sekali. Seharusnya ini menjadi malam yang seperti biasa saja baginya, tapi kenapa pula dia harus sampai lupa dompetnya? Tas backpacknya lalu dia rapikan dan dipakai kembali.

“Apa kamu gak bisa jemput, Won?” tanya Soonyoung pelan.

 _“Soonyoung,”_ Wonwoo terdengar seperti menghembuskan nafas panjang, _“kamu juga tau, kan, kalau aku juga ada dinner dengan Mingyu?”_

Bagaimana bisa Soonyoung lupa. Di grup chat mereka Mingyu selalu mengatakan hal ini terus-terusan, bahwa dia dan Wonwoo akan merayakan malam tahun baru dengan _dinner date_. Mungkin juga malam ini Wonwoo tidak akan pulang ke apartemen mereka.

Soonyoung melangkah dengan lesu. Yah, bagaimana lagi, mungkin dia memang akan berjalan kaki pulang ke rumah setelah melihat kembang api nanti.

“Baiklah. Kurasa aku memang harus berjalan kaki.”

_“Coba untuk hubungi Chan, siapa tau anak itu bisa membantumu.”_

“Ah, iya. Nanti akan kuhubungi dia.”

 _“Maaf, Soonyoung, aku gak bisa membantumu sekarang,”_ ucap Wonwoo pelan, _“aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti, ya.”_

“Bye, Won. Happy new year.”

Soonyoung melenguh. Ini akan jadi malam tahun baru yang menyedihkan sekali. Dia berjalan dengan gontai sambil membuka beberapa pesan dari Jun dan Wonwoo. Isinya tentu saja memarahinya karena terlalu teledor, diakhiri dengan permintaan maaf keduanya yang tidak bisa menjemput Soonyoung.

Pukul sebelas lewat lima menit, Soonyoung akhirnya mencoba untuk mengirimkan pesan ke Chan, junior asisten tempat dia berkerja.

“Saya tebak, dompetmu tertinggal?”

Soonyoung kaget, dia baru ingat betul ada Jihoon yang dari tadi menemani.

“Ha! benar-benar hebat sekali. Kamu bahkan bisa menebak, padahal sepertinya aku gak bilang sesuatu tentang dompetku, ya?”

Soonyoung meringis. Setelah mengirim pesan ke Chan, dia lalu mengatur agar ponselnya tidak di- _silent_ lagi karena takut terjadi seperti tadi. Andai saja ponselnya berdering, dia bisa putar balik ke studio tarinya untuk mengambil dompet.

“Kalau kamu mau,” Jihoon berkata sangat pelan, sampai Soonyoung harus menengok untuk memastikan bahwa sepertinya Jihoon berbicara, Jihoon melanjutkan, “saya bisa antar kamu pulang.”

Jihoon menunduk, kedua tangannya masih berada di kantong _padding_ nya yang kebesaran. Mereka berdua masih berjalan santai di tepi sungai yang sekarang sudah semakin ramai sehingga Soonyoung kesusahan mendengar Jihoon.

“Wah,” Soonyoung memulai. Soonyoung tidak salah dengar, bukan? Maksudnya, Jihoon adalah orang asing. Bagaimana mungkin dia tiba-tiba saja menawarkan diri untuk menolong Soonyoung? Atau memang Jihoon adalah (lagi-lagi) jawaban dari Tuhan untuk membantunya malam ini?

“Jihoon-ssi, maaf, aku harus mengatakan ini. Tapi kita baru saja bertemu, aku bahkan gak tau apa-apa tentang dirimu. Maaf, tapi aku akan pulang sendiri saja.”

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Soonyoung menolak orang asing disampingnya ini. Walaupun sepertinya Jihoon bukan orang yang jahat, tapi Soonyoung hanya ingin pulang dengan santai dan selamat. Toh, Soonyoung juga mungkin bertemu dengan Jihoon hanya kali ini saja. Sekarang Soonyoung hanya tinggal menunggu balasan dari Chan.

“Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal apartemen saya hanya tinggal menyebrang jembatan itu. Saya bisa mengambil kendaraan untuk mengantarmu, jadi kamu gak usah pulang dengan berjalan kaki.”

Soonyoung mendengar Jihoon berbicara. Seakan terhipnotis, dia melihat ada jembatan besar yang menghubungi jalan ini dengan apartemen besar di sebrang jalan. Benar-benar utusan Tuhan, sepertinya.

“Haha, kamu benar-benar ingin mengantarku pulang, ya, setelah tau dompetku tertinggal?”

Jihoon menggeleng pelan. “Gak juga. Aku cuma mengutarakan pendapatku saja.”

Soonyoung mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil berpikir. Kemungkinannya Jihoon akan mengantar dia lalu akan meminta imbalan, atau Jihoon memang murni ingin menolong? Ah, bagaimana jika Jihoon adalah anggota mafia penculikan seperti di televisi? Bagaimana jika nanti dirinya akan disekap?

“Tunggu. Aku bahkan baru bertemu denganmu kali ini. Aku pikir aku gak terlalu percaya dirimu, Jihoon-ssi.”

Keduanya berhenti mendadak di tengah jalan lalu berhadapan satu sama lain. Jihoon mendongak menatap Soonyoung yang lebih tinggi darinya. Raut wajahnya datar dan gelap, atau mungkin karena tertutup bayangan pohon jadi tidak terlalu kelihatan. 

“Begitu, ya?”

Tangan Soonyoung telah terlipat di kedua dadanya sebelum dia memicingkan mata. “Jihoon-ssi,” Soonyoung memulai. “Pertama, aku minta maaf, tapi aku sepertinya gak kenal kamu. Aku juga gak tau maksud dan tujuanmu apa saat ini, tapi aku harap kamu gak akan mengacaukan _mood_ malam tahun baruku dengan mencoba mengantarku pulang karena kamu tau dompetku tertinggal.”

Jihoon berkedip dua kali setelah Soonyoung menjelaskan panjang lebar. Sedetik kemudian dia mengangkat kedua alisnya dan mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak untuk yang kedua kali hingga kedua matanya menghilang. Ketika akhirnya dia bisa berhenti, Soonyoung masih menatapnya dengan aneh.

“Ahaha―, maaf, maaf, maafkan saya.” Jihoon buru-buru menenangkan dirinya.

“Memangnya kata-kataku ada yang lucu ya?”

“Bukan begitu, Soonyoung-ssi.”

“Terus?”

Jihoon tersenyum sambil menunduk. Jujur saja, siapa juga yang tidak aneh ketika seseorang yang tidak kita kenal sama sekali tiba-tiba berkenalan dan langsung menawari untuk mengantar pulang?

“Bagaimana kalau begini, saya akan membantu untuk mengantarmu pulang, tapi kamu temani saya jalan sampai kembang apinya berakhir.” Jihoon mengeluarkan tangan kirinya dan melirik jam tangan. “Sebelas lewat delapan belas menit, artinya kita masih punya waktu sekitar empat puluh dua menit lagi. Saya bukan orang jahat, tenang saja. Kamu bahkan bisa menahan dompet saya jika ragu.”

Soonyoung menyipitkan matanya. Apa maksudnya ini? Jangan-jangan Jihoon telah memata-matai Soonyoung sebelumnya? Atau jangan-jangan Jihoon juga kerjasama dengan salah satu temannya untuk bermain prank? Setelah diingat-ingat, hari ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya. Bagaimanapun juga, sepertinya Jihoon memang terlihat seperti lelaki baik-baik.

“Kamu aneh sekali, Jihoon-ssi.” Soonyoung menggeleng. Dilepasnya kedua tangan dari dadanya lalu mulai berjalan kembali diikuti Jihoon di sebelah kiri.

Mereka berdua berjalan pelan menembus keramaian. Jihoon telah membetulkan kupluknya sementara Soonyoung memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku padding.

“Ah, Jihoon-ssi,” Soonyoung melirik. “Aku jadi ingat ingin bertanya. Apakah kamu mahasiswa?”

“Hm?”

“Tapi kurasa bukan, ya. Aku juga ingat apartemen kamu di seberang jalan ini. Jadi kutebak, kamu juga habis lembur karena pekerjaan?”

Jihoon berdehem sebelum menjawab, “saya baru saja balik dari studio.”

“Studio?”

“Iya. Saya kerja di bagian musik, kamu tahu, seperti menulis lirik, compose musik, yah, seperti itu kira-kira.”

“Wow serius? Kamu pencipta lagu? Jujur saja, aku sebenarnya lagi-lagi gak percaya...” Soonyoung lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya. “Tapi, baiklah, aku akan percaya.”

“Bagaimana denganmu, Soonyoung-ssi?”

“Aku? Aku cuma seorang penari.”

“Penari, ya. Terlihat dari postur tubuhmu.”

“Hm? Postur tubuh? Maksudmu?”

“Iya, tubuhmu terlihat tegak, kakimu sepertinya juga kuat, lalu paー, ah, maaf, saya banyak bicara.”

Soonyoung menunduk berpura-pura melihat langkah kakinya dan tersenyum lebar. Tidak disangka sosok Jihoon yang awalnya dia kira berniat jahat, malah sekarang berbicara panjang lebar. Manalagi dia memuji Soonyoung.

_Imut sekali._

“Kamu banyak meminta maaf, Jihoon-ssi. Tapi, terima kasih,” kata Soonyoung.

“Gak masalah.” Jihoon melempar pandangan.

“Lalu, ngomong-ngomong, apa lagumu terkenal? Eh, maksudku aku bisa saja sudah pernah dengar lagumu sebelumnya. Aku penari, jadi aku cukup banyak punya _playlist_ macam-macam lagu...”

“Mmhm.”

“Hm?”

“Lagu saya sekarang ada di _top 10 new entry chart_ minggu ini.”

Soonyoung berhenti sebentar saat itu juga untuk menatap Jihoon lekat-lekat, mulutnya menganga. “Apa katamu?”

“ _Hurricane_. Maksud saya itu judul lagunya.”

Mata Soonyoung makin terbelalak ketika mendengar judul lagu yang baru saja Jihoon sebut. Lagu itu adalah lagu yang seharian ini diputar di studio tarinya! Awalnya Soonyoung kira Jihoon adalah seorang penari juga karena dia menyebutkan studio.

“Wah...”

Baru kali ini Soonyoung bertemu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seorang pembuat lagu yang sedang hits kala itu. Sepanjang hari dia memutar Hurricane karena dia sedang bekerja untuk membuat koreografi lagu ini.

“Sebentar,” Soonyoung berhenti untuk kesekian kali. “Kalau begitu, kamu Woozi?”

Jihoon sepertinya agak kaget ketika Soonyoung bertanya, tapi dia mengangguk pelan. “Ya, saya Woozi.”

“Woah, woahhh, sulit dipercaya.” Soonyoung berdecak kagum.

Woozi yang Soonyoung kenal memang seorang produser lagu. Woozi membuat lagu untuk beberapa _boy group_ dan _girl grup_ papan atas. Setiap lagu yang Woozi buat hampir semuanya masuk ke tangga lagu top. Soonyoung sebagai seorang penari tentu saja kenal betul dengan lagu-lagu buatan Woozi, malah hampir sebagian dari projectnya adalah membuat koreografi dari lagu milik Woozi. Sebut saja seperti _Bring It, Thanks,_ dan _Fearless._

“Woahhh, _daebak._ ”

“Soonyoung-ssi.”

“Enggak, tapi ini benar-benar hebat. Kamu tau, hari ini aku memutar _Hurricane_ berjuta kali demi menuntaskan koreo lagu itu. Koordinatorku sudah memintaku berkali-kali untuk menampillan koreo ini tapi aku masih _stuck_. Bukan berarti lagunya tidak bagus, aku hanya sedikit stres saja karena terus-terusan ditekan.”

Soonyoung menjelaskan dengan wajah yang sumringah. Sesekali dirinya menengok untuk memastikan apakah Jihoon mendengarnya atau tidak.

“Oh, begitu?”

“Mmhm. Oh ya,” Soonyoung tiba-tiba mengambil dan membuka ponselnya, mengetik sesuatu lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia menampilkan sebuah video menari ke Jihoon. “Aku membuat koreo _Thanks_ dan _Fearless_ jika kamu belum tau.”

Pukul sebelas lewat tiga puluh enam. Soonyoung memasukkan kembali ponsel dengan segurat senyumnya yang lebar. Jihoon hanya mengangguk tidak terlihat begitu antusias namun dia tetap menatap Soonyoung saat dia berbicara. Dua lagu yang disebut Soonyoung tadi dibawakan oleh DINO, penyanyi besutan Pleads Ent yang juga merupakan teman Soonyoung.

“Saya tau.”

“Ng?”

“Iya, saya tau kamu membuat koreo lagu-lagu itu. Saya juga bisa sebut yang lain, saya ingat beberapa yang kamu buat.”

“Apa?”

Soonyoung mengernyitkan dahinya. Jihoon tau? Yang benar saja, Soonyoung bukan seorang penari terkenal, dia bukan siapa-siapa tapi Jihoon tau dia telah membuat beberapa koreo untuk lagu-lagu yang dia ciptakan? Apakah ini berarti fans yang berhasil? Tapi, Soonyoung tidak bisa disebut fans juga...

“Soonyoung, pertama-tama bagaimana kalau kamu panggil saya dengan nama saja? Saya rasa kita seumuran.”

Soonyoung berkedip sekali, mencerna pertanyaan dari Jihoon. “Ah, oke, kamu mau kupanggil Jihoon atau Woozi?”

“Jihoon saja. Woozi adalah nama panggung saya.”

Keduanya telah sampai di jembatan penyebrangan sebelum mereka berdua menyadarinya. Jihoon menapaki tangga pertama lalu Soonyoung ikut di belakangnya menaiki tangga satu demi satu sambil mengobrol.

“Saya sepertinya pernah bertemu dengan kamu, Soonyoung. Tapi sudah lama sekali. Hmm, saya rasa sekitar lima tahun yang lalu? Atau enam tahun yang lalu? Cukup lama.”

Lalu lalang orang yang naik dan turun tidak bisa memecah konsentrasi Soonyoung saat itu. Dirinya dan Jihoon hanya terpaut dua anak tangga saat dia memutuskan untuk berhenti untuk termenung menatap punggung jihoon dari bawah. Jihoon yang menyadari tidak ada suara langkah kaki akhirnya menengok.

“Soonyoung?”

Kedua tangan Soonyoung sekarang berada di dalam kantong paddingnya. Terpaan angin musim dingin terasa menghantam wajah. Namun begitu jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya sehingga dia mulai merasa ada gejolak panas yang timbul di dada dan perutnya.

Jihoon dan Soonyoung telah berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain.

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung mencicit. “Katakan padaku kalau kamu ini bukan hantu.”

Pukul sebelas lewat empat puluh empat menit. Soonyoung dengan terburu-buru memanjat dua anak tangga yang tersisa hanya untuk memegang lengan kiri Jihoon erat. Otomatis Jihoon mundur perlahan menyenggol beberapa orang yang masih berlalu lalang di sana.

“Ah, kamu nyata ya... aku benar-benar mengira kamu adalah hantu. Kali ini aku yang minta maaf,” ucap Soonyoung tergesa-gesa.

Saat keduanya diam, Soonyoung mulai berjalan kembali di pinggir pagar jembatan itu kemudian berhenti setelah beberapa langkah. Dia menyenderkan tangannya ke pagar jembatan lalu menengok ke kiri.

Jihoon menatap pemuda satu ini lumayan lama sambil menatap raut muka Soonyoung. Wajahnya terlihat serius dan ada sedikit kesedihan di sana. Soonyoung kemudian menopang dagunya.

“Sepertinya aku tidak ingin mengingat-ingat lagi kejadian masa lalu. Tapi kamu bilang kamu pernah bertemu denganku lima tahun yang lalu.”

Jihoon mendekat. “Soonyoung, jika memang kamu tidak nyaman, aku akan minta maaf. Kita bisa bicara lainnya?”

Soonyoung menghela nafas panjang. Dalam hidupnya, dia tidak pernah menyangka ada di titik ini. Kalau dilihat-lihat, semuanya terasa menyenangkan. Rasanya terlalu nyaman sekarang untuk dinikmati.

Lima tahun yang lalu saat Soonyoung masih berumur dua puluh dua tahun, semua harta benda yang dimiliki oleh orang tuanya habis terkuras oleh saudara jauh ayahnya karena orang tuanya tidak mampu membayar hutang keluarga yang nominalnya setara rumah tinggal mereka untuk biaya kuliahnya. Soonyoung mati-matian bekerja setelah sebelumnya pihak kampus memutuskan Soonyoung untuk di-DO karena tidak mampu membayar uang kuliah. Ibu dan ayahnya telah kembali ke desa saat itu meninggalkan Soonyoung yang mencoba peruntungan untuk bekerja serabutan di kota.

Dua puluh dua tahun seorang Soonyoung saat itu sangat kesepian dan merana.

Lalu lima tahun yang lalu juga, Soonyoung yang sedari dulu cinta menari, meluangkan waktunya di malam hari Sabtu dan Minggu untuk sekedar tampil di acara musik taman kota. Di sanalah dia mulai mengenal studio tari dan mengikuti kelas tari seminggu sekali (karena dirasa sangat mahal) selepas kerja akhir minggu memakai uang tabungannya sendiri demi memuaskan hobinya.

“Kamu bertemu denganku di taman kota, ya, waktu itu?” tanya Soonyoung.

“Taman kota? Kurasa bukan.”

“Di studio tari?”

“Sepertinya juga bukan.”

“Kalau begitu di sebuah klub tari?”

Jihoon lagi-lagi menggeleng. Senyumnya terukir manis. “Haha, bukan. Saya waktu itu bertemu pertama kali denganmu di cafe. Kalau gak salah nama cafenya 24H, ya?”

Pertama kali?

Soonyoung mengernyitkan kedua alis matanya. Otaknya berpikir keras. Jujur saja, pekerjaan yang dia ambil di masa lalu sepertinya juga tidak bisa dihitung oleh jemari saking banyaknya.

“Cafe? Ah, maaf tapi aku banyak bekerja di cafe-cafe... jadi sedikit lupa...”

Jihoon menatap Soonyoung lekat-lekat. “Dulu saya lihat kamu pasang _nametag_ 'Soonyoung', saya ingat cafe itu warnanya merah hitam. Atau mungkin ternyata bukan kamu, ya?”

Soonyoung mengingat-ingat kembali. Rasanya sperti sudah ratusan tahun yang lalu. Dia tertegun ketika akhirnya mendapat sedikit ingatan.

“Sebentar... sepertinya aku ingat sih. Tapi aku juga gak begitu yakin,” ucapnya pelan lalu melanjutkan, “ah, Jihoon, katamu tadi kamu bertemu denganku pertama kali?”

“Hm?”

“Memangnya kamu pernah bertemu denganku berapa kali?” tanya Soonyoung polos.

Pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh pas. Pertanyaan Soonyoung tadi sedikit tertutup oleh teriakan-teriakan orang yang berkumpul di sekitar. Jihoon kembali menyandarkan kedua tangannya yang dilipat ke atas pagar jembatan.

“Ah, kamu penasaran, ya?”

Soonyoung melirik. Jihoon tidak menatapnya saat ini. Jihoon hanya menopang dagunya di atas lipatan tangan sambil menatap binar cahaya kerlap kerlip kembang api kecil yang terlihat nun jauh di sana.

Ada yang aneh dengan Jihoon. Di benak Soonyoung setelah Jihoon mengatakan hal itu, dia adalah salah satu dari dua pilihan ini: orang aneh, atau orang jahat. Di antara lautan manusia yang berkumpul di sini, kenapa harus Soonyoung? Lalu, perihal ponsel yang tertinggal lalu tiba-tiba Jihoon datang menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang? Ya Tuhan.

Sementara itu Soonyoung juga punya pemikiran lain bahwa dia adalah orang baik yang memang hanya ingin menolongnya, dan kebetulan orang ini pernah berpapasan dengannya.

“Kamu sangat aneh,” celetuh Soonyoung, dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Walau begitu memang dia penasaran.

Jihoon tersadar. Dia langsung menegakkan badan. “Oh, maaf, saya tidak bermaksud apapun. Saya hanya... saya...”

Keduanya terpaku di tempat dengan Soonyoung yang berdiri menatap lelaki berkulit pucat ini dan Jihoon yang sekarang menggaruk telinga kirinya dan matanya masih mencari fokus pandang.

_Cute._

“Jihoon, kamu benar-benar gak sedang menguntitku, kan?” pertanyaan Soonyoung terlontar kembali membuat pria mungil di depannya buru-buru menoleh.

“Gak! Gak, saya benar-benar... saya hanya ingin, um, saya...” Jihoon menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

“Wah, wah, tenang Jihoon, haha, aku cuma hanya ingin memastikan. Soalnya ini aneh sekali, gak pernah dalam hidupku ada hal-hal yang lebih aneh daripada saat ini... maksudku, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengajak ngobrol dan bilang kalau dia sudah pernah berpapasan denganku lima tahun lalu, bahkan ketika aku lupa masa laluku? Terlebih lagi menawarkan untuk pulang bareng di malam tahun baru? Haha...”

“Soonyoung,”

Pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh delapan menit. Suara kembang api dan teriakan menggema di seluruh kota Seoul.

“Ya?”

“Saya tau ini terdengar sangat... um, sangat tiba-tiba sekali,” cicit Jihoon. Kalau mereka bergeser menjauh sedikit saja sudah pasti suara Jihoon tidak akan terdengar.

“Kenapa?”

Soonyoung menatap Jihoon penuh dengan tanda tanya. Semua yang ditampilkan Jihoon saat ini adalah manis dan hangat tetapi terlalu aneh, pikir Soonyoung. Soonyoung melihat telinga Jihoon yang menyeruak dari kupluknya berwarna merah, entahlah mungkin karena dingin juga.

Ah, tapi Jihoon hanya sebatas _stranger_. Orang yang baru saja dia temui sesaat tadi. Soonyoung hanya tau Jihoon sebatas lagu-lagu yang diciptakannya, tidak dengan karakternya.

Langit mulai riuh, kembang api berpendar di semua sudut. Pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh sembilan menit limapuluh lima detik.

Lima.

Empat.

Tiga.

Dua.

Satu.

“Tapi saya pernah menyatakan cinta padamu tahun lalu.”


End file.
